The greatest emotion
by ChrissyCat93
Summary: smut, boy love, dont like dont read. Draco had a dream about a certain gryffindor and is not sure how to handle  his new found emotions.  I know its been done and the summary sucks but give it a shot :D   ps: this is my first fanfic so please be nice :/
1. Chapter 1

"Potter? What the hell are you doing here?" asked a very confused Draco Malfoy as none other than Harry Potter quickly made his way towards him with a determined, almost hungry, look in his eyes. He grinned wickedly as he got to the foot of the bed where an extremely confused Draco sat with a very worried expression etched on his face. "Get the fuck out of here!" Draco yelled, surprised at the indignant whine that had come out, rather than the threatening growl that he had meant. Irritated because he had not yet received an answer he asked again "What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Harry climbed onto the bed to where he was completely over him and leaned in, inches away from his face. Draco stilled, not quite sure what to do.

"Nothing you don't already want." with that he began to make a light trail of kisses down the others jaw line until he got to his lips. He began licking and nipping at them begging for entrance. Which Draco, who was still confused, granted without question. Without breaking the kiss, Harry pulled him closer with one hand and slipped the other one under the thick green comforter, rubbing Draco's already hardening cock through the silk pajama bottoms. His eyes flew open as he gasped, breaking the kiss. Finally able to think clearly he looked at Harry.

"What the hell do you mean 'nothing I don't already want?'" he asked breathlessly. Harry smirked.

"I think you know damn well what I mean." he paused, this time squeezing his dick through the fabric. Just like that Draco's train of thought was gone, he moaned loudly pressing forward, begging for more. Harry smirked again before he pulled the covers away and turned his attention to the large bump beneath the silk slytherin green pajama pants. He began to slide them down as slowly as possible, causing the other boy to whimper indignantly. Harry chuckled when he saw the other boy was in fact going commando. He finally got the pants just past his hips before turning his attention to Draco's pulsing red member surrounded by long blond curls, slightly darker than the hair on his head. "I see you're au' natural" he commented as he began to massage his silky pale thighs, moving so close to his cock Draco could feel it then moving slowly back down. He wanted so badly for him to take him in his mouth.

"AH!" he moaned desperately. Harry smirked once more.

"I want to hear you beg" he ordered.

"Please Harry!" he practically choked. He moved slightly closer.

"What do you want Draco?" he asked

"I want…mmm…I…" he tried to speak, finding it exceedingly difficult to form a simple sentence knowing Harry was so close.

"Yes Draco?" he purred.

"I…I want…Ah! You to….to suck me until I see fucking stars!" with that Harry smirked and wrapped one hand around Draco's cock and began pumping. "Ah! Harry! Mmm…Fuck! Faster!" Draco screamed grabbing two fists full of his sheet. Harry let go causing him to whimper in protest. Harry lowered his head and began licking Draco's tip, causing Draco to gasp loudly slamming his hips forward. Taking his whole cock in his mouth, he slid his tongue up and down his shaft. "Ahhh!" Draco screamed. "I'm going to…mmm…. I can't!" and with that Draco came, shooting his spunk down Harry's throat, who swallowed it all without protest.

Draco's eyes shot open 'What the fuck?' he thought. 'I did not just…Fuck!' he thought when he noticed the wet sticky mess beneath the covers. He squeezed his eyes shut, only to open them again to a roar of laughter heard not far from him. 'Fuck!' he thought again. He had forgotten that he shared a room with Blaise Zabini.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: (Forgot to put it in the first chapter) I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters (If I did Harry and Draco would fuck in every book! ^w^) sadly that honor goes to J.K Rowling…lucky bitch!

Oh yeah, another thing I forgot, I am open to constructive criticism (God knows I need it :/) but please be nice bout it okay? ^.^ thanls!

Now without further a due, chapter 2!

Draco sighed and decided he might as well go ahead and face the inevitable. He sat up and turned to Blaise, who was still bursting with laughter and shot him his best 'what the fuck is your problem?' look.

Blaise slowly started to calm down. "Looks like someone slept well." He stated, clearly still amused. A light blush slowly began to tint Draco's pale cheeks. "You know," Blaise continued, "you can learn some pretty interesting things about people just by watching them sleep." Draco's blush deepened slightly.

"Blaise shut the hell up." Draco growled.

"You know Draco," he continued like he hadn't said anything. "I always knew you were gay, but Harry Potter?"

Draco's face was now the color of an extremely ripe tomato. "P...Potter? And what do you mean 'always knew I was gay? For fucks sake! I'm no fucking queer!"

"Oh?" he asked arching an eyebrow. "I suppose screaming Potters name while moaning in your sleep means you were dreaming of quidditch then?" To Blaise's surprise, Draco's face was so red, it was almost a dark shade of purple. The color looked so ridiculous on the normally pale boy Blaise once again began laughing. "I suppose that's a no then." He laughed.

"I…I um…" Draco stammered, unable to think of a suitable lie he lowered his head in defeat. A very u-Malfoy action he knew. He raised his head back up. "Fuck you Zabini!" he finally said.

"Mmm… yes, but it's not me you want to fuck now is it?" he replies coolly.

"Merlin Blaise! Shut the hell up!" he all but screamed.

"Fine fine." He chuckled.

"And I swear Blaise," he continued, "If of this incident…gets out, I will hex you into oblivion without a second thought!"

"Calm down Draco." Blaise replied calmly. "I won't say anything, you're my friend." Draco sighed in relief, he was glad to hear that." "Besides, I don't want people to know that I share a room with a queer, rumors might start." He finished. Draco shot him his infamous glare. "Not that I have a problem with queers." Blaise quickly added "You know what I meant!" he glared back.

"Yes yes." Draco sighed as he walked into his bathroom to get ready for a day that would undoubtedly be one of his worst.

"Hurry up!" Blaise yelled in to him as the door closed. "You don't want to keep your lover waiting!" he said before once again bursting into a wild fit of laughter. Draco shook his head as he started the shower. He quickly showered, slipped into his robes, and fixed his hair to perfection before going back into his room where he saw that Blaise had still been waiting.

"Why the fuck are you still here?" he asked irritated.

"Oh nothing" Blaise began with feigned innocence. "Just wanted to make sure you made it to breakfast is all." He finished.

Draco sighed again, Blaise was to smart. He was rite, Draco had planned to skip breakfast in the hopes of avoiding potter as much as possible. "Fine." He growled as an annoyingly amused looking Blaise followed him to the great hall.

Harry's POV

Harry glared down at his plate as he tried to block out the annoying nagging of the oh so perfect Hermine Granger. "Fuck Hermine! Please shut up!" needless to say.

Hermine sighed. "I'm not angry Harry, I just don't understand why you didn't tell us." She said sympathetically as she gestured to herself, then Ron who had been quietly stuffing his face until now.

"'Mine, you're smart you should know he just wasn't ready to tell us." He shrugged behind a mouthful of a number of foods mashed together forming something only he would eat.

She sighed again "I'm sorry Harry, I shouldn't have been going through your things I was just…shocked to find those magazines, although I had always had my suspicions that you were…"

"Hermine!" Harry interrupted, his face turning red partly from anger. "Watch what you're saying please." He said looking around to make sure no one heard. He didn't want to be angry with her, it was just a touchy subject.

_Flashback_

"Harry! Hurry up! You're going to be late for breakfast!" Hermine yelled into his bathroom while he was showering, before turning her attention to his old chest of clothes. "Do you have clothes to wear under your robes?"

"No, I just wear boxers!" came the reply.

"Well that won't do!" she gasped. "Here, I'll find you something!" she finished while opening the chest and rifling through the clothes, which were unfolded and everywhere.

"No!" he yelled, slamming off the water, he wrapped himself with towel and opened the door just in time to see a speechless Hermine holding the small stack of gay wizard magazines he had just gotten that weekend. 'Well fuck.' He thought 'Too late.'

_End Flashback_

She patted him on the shoulder. "Sorry." She repeated. "Anyway, Malfoy's been staring at you for quite some time." She said gesturing to a confused looking Draco Malfoy, who was in fact staring at Harry. Harry watched as Draco turned his head to Zabini, who said something he thought obviously was hilarious if the booming laughter was any indication. Draco just scowled.

"Don't worry." Harry started "he's probably just trying to think of new ways to piss me off." He shrugged.

"Sure." She answered looking rather doubtful.

Ron spoke up for only the second time that day. "I don't think so mate, I think…" he started, but stopped when Hermine shot him a 'shut the fuck up' glare.

"Whatever." Harry said, "I need to piss." He finished, gathering his things and standing.

"Lovely Harry." She replied rolling her eyes. He smiled as he walked away.

"See you in class." He said in reply, before heading for the doors.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Guess what? I found my notebook, It was behind the microwave (how it got there I have no idea) but yaaay! Now everyone *sqwee*! Because here is chapter three! Yaaaay!

Draco Malfoy sat in potions, nobody else was there yet. He was sitting in his usual place, in the last seat in the corner on the left side. This was his best class after all; he felt no need to sit up front. He left breakfast a bit early; he couldn't eat with Blaise yammering in his ear about staring at the Gryffindor table. Draco thanked the heavens that he had refrained from mentioning any particular names. Luckily when he was caught staring by the golden trio, he had managed to keep a casual appearance as he turned back to the slytherin table. He left a minute or so after he saw Potter leave (not that he was following him or anything, it was merely coincidental.) He closed his eyes both in exhaustion and irritation. 'Calm down Draco.' He told himself. 'You're not attracted to fucking Harry Potter! There has got to be another explanation.' He thought for a moment before reaching in his bag and pulling out a muggle notebook that he kept for emergencies (this was defiantly an emergency) He began making a list of all the things he hated about Potter to remind himself why the boy was so damn unattractive.

He is Harry bloody Potter!

He doesn't seem to know what a hairbrush is.

The emerald green eyes that always seem to be able to see right through you.

He shifted in his seat as his heart began to beat rapidly in his chest. Trying to shake the feeling, he continued.

He's the reason my father's in Azkaban!

His annoyingly plump perfect dark pink lips.

Draco's eyes widened in shock as he re-read that last one "Fuck!" he muttered, lifting his hands to cover his face. Since when did he start thinking about anyone's lips? He growled as a familiar heat began to rise in his lower stomach. 'No no no! I am not getting hard to this!' he thought as he tried to think of the most discussing thing imaginable. Nothing was working. After about five minutes, he gave up, looking around he began rubbing the hard bulge pressing against his pants. He knew he had nothing to worry about; he still had an hour before potions started. He thought about pansy but after a moment he realized that was getting him nowhere. He growled in frustration quickly unzipping his pants to release his erection. He wrapped one hand around his newly freed cock, quite thankful that he had not worn under where. He thought about professor Snape, nothing. Blaise, nothing. Dumbledore, Weasly nothing! (What? He was getting desperate okay?) He was willing to cum to anyone but potter! "Fuck!" he said as tanned skin and messy black hair took over his thoughts, and of course that's what was getting a reaction. He pumped faster as he imagined the face that had just recently taken over his dreams. He tightened his grip, every once in awhile swirling his index finger around the head. He had realized he was moaning quite loudly but didn't care. "ahhh!" he moaned finally reaching the point of no return, he pumped faster. He heard a small click behind him, but his mind did not register the fact that he was no longer alone. "Harry!" he moaned louder than before coming all over the front his desk and pants. He lazily retrieved his wand and murmured a cleaning spell before laying his head in his arms, ashamed. He stiffened as he heard someone clearing their throat behind him. 'Shit!' he thought. This just wasn't his day!


End file.
